Entre nosotros
by Nanamiii
Summary: Ludwig despertó en medio de la noche, notando que alguien faltaba a su lado. Para Hagobi Riench.


**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente oneshot me pertenecen. Lo único que poseo es una mente podrida pero con imaginación que me permite hacer esto.

**Título:** Entre nosotros  
**Claim:** Alemania, Veneciano  
**Extensión:** 1255  
**Nota****:** Para Hagobi Riench, quien es la que me incentiva a escribir mis desvaríos. :D  
**Advertencia:** Algo de crack, muy poco OoC, pero justificado (o por lo menos eso creo yo).

* * *

En medio de la noche, Ludwig despertó. Medio dormido, se acomodó bajo las sábanas para continuar soñando, mas en el momento en que notó que una presencia faltaba a su lado, se despabiló completamente. Se sentó sobre el colchón para escudriñar en la oscuridad de su habitación en busca del italiano que casi siempre descansaba a su lado, pero Feliciano no se encontraba allí. ¿Habría ido al baño? Creyendo que esa era la respuesta acertada, volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y éste no volvía.

El alemán era consciente de que quizás se hubiese levantado a tomar algún tentempié nocturno, pero no podía evitar preocuparse aunque fuera un poco. Resignándose y sonrojándose por comportarse como un ama de casa que no puede esperar hasta la vuelta de su marido, salió con sosiego de la cama y luego del dormitorio.

Enorme fue la sorpresa que se llevó al toparse con la luz del baño apagada y la cocina desolada. ¿Dónde podía estar el amante de la pasta? Alemania se llevó la mano a la cabeza y arrastró su flequillo para atrás, pensando. Puso en marcha su lado racional y científico e hizo un recuento de la información que ya había recopilado: Feliciano no se hallaba en la habitación, ni en la cocina ni en el baño. Tampoco había salido de la casa, porque su ropa estaba en la habitación cuando el alemán había salido de ella; y aunque cabía la posibilidad que el italiano hubiese salido a la calle como había sido traído al mundo, sus llaves estaban junto a las de Ludwig, lo que respaldaba su hipótesis.

A continuación hizo un conteo de los lugares que todavía no había visitado: ¿el altillo? No, la puerta chirriaba ruidosamente cada vez que la abrían; él se hubiera despertado.

¿La sala de estar? Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó en su dirección, pero otra vez para encontrar otra habitación vacía. Estaba a punto de volver al dormitorio para comprobar que Feliciano no se hubiera caído de la cama y él no lo hubiese notado, cuando oyó una voz.

Ésta provenía de su oficina.

A decir verdad, la había descartado completamente porque la idea de "trabajo" y Feliciano Vargas eran completamente incompatibles más allá de lo imaginable; pero echar un vistazo no estaría de más. Se acercó a la puerta del lugar en cuestión, notando que por debajo de ésta una tenue luz se escapaba e iba a golpearla para anunciarse, cuando entonces se detuvo en seco: esa voz no era la de la persona que había creído.

Sin titubear, corrió rápida pero sigilosamente a buscar su revólver al dormitorio y retornó tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Antes de entrar, apoyó su espalda a la entreabierta puerta para oír qué era lo que la voz decía.

Apenas lograba entender las pocas palabras que pronunciaba, por lo que la escuchó con más atención, cerrando los ojos para evitarse cualquier distracción. La voz, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, hablaba casi canturreando y con una tonada de calma; mas también sonaba algo sombría y perturbadora, lo que llegó a causarle escalofríos.

—Entiendo, mi querido hermano. Si no cumple con el plazo, no va a haber más opción que liquidarlo.

Eso, que parecía la solución a alguna clase de negocio por demás turbio, fue más que suficiente para que Ludwig decidiese irrumpir en la escena y preguntarle a aquel tipo (que no podía llamar un extraño, y no estaba seguro por qué) quién era, qué hacía en su casa y si conocía el paradero de su perdido Feliciano.

—¡Pon las manos en alto e identifícate! —gritó a todo pulmón, provocando que el intruso (quien se encontraba dándole la espalda, ligeramente sentado sobre el escritorio de madera del alemán) dejase caer el teléfono y chillase del susto. Éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayéndose sollozó:

—¡Haré lo que sea, pero no me golpees!

Y Ludwig no podía creerle a sus oídos.

—¿¡I-Italia!?

—¿Eh? ¿Alemania, eres tú? —el susodicho palpó la pared en busca el interruptor y cuando la luz más importante de la oficina estuvo prendida, el germano reconoció inmediatamente al latino. Éste se encontraba sentado incómodamente, acorralado contra la pared y vistiendo solamente con la ropa interior con la solía dormir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió el más alto, todavía absorto por las palabras de muerte que había oído.

—De repente recordé que debía hablar algo con mi hermano —calló unos segundos—. ¿P-podrías bajar esa pistola, por favor?

Recordando que tenía el arma de fuego en la mano (¡y cómo no olvidarlo, si absolutamente todo lo que había pasado desde que se había levantado de la cama parecía surrealista!), hizo como le fue pedido y le puso el seguro. Acto seguido se le acercó dando pasos inseguros, posó el revolver sobre el escritorio y le tendió la mano a su amante para que se levantase. Éste se la tomó en seguida y ni bien estuvo firme, lo abrazó.

—¡Realmente me asustaste, Alemania! —anunció con una sonrisita, pequeñas lágrimas a medio secar todavía en los ojos— ¡Aún me cuesta reconocerte con el cabello sin peinar para atrás! —el rubio le acarició la cabeza para reconfortarlo, a pesar de que todavía necesitaba una muy buena y detallada explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero era más que evidente que el italiano estaba haciendo lo que podía para evadir el tema.

—Lo siento —dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza—. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Feliciano colgó el teléfono que había tirado al momento de casi ganarse un paro cardíaco y apagó la lámpara del escritorio. Entretanto, el germano tomó su revolver y una vez que se encontraron bajo el marco de la puerta, apagó la luz. Hicieron el camino hacia el dormitorio mientras el castaño iba abrazado de su amorcito como un koala, entorpeciendo sus pasos.

Por fin llegaron a destino y cuando el arma de fuego estuvo guardada en su lugar correspondiente, Ludwig se acostó de espaldas sobre el colchón, todavía un tanto aturdido por lo que había atestiguado. Veneciano se acurrucó a su lado, posando su cabeza sobre el pecho de alemán, quien lo envolvió con su brazo con naturalidad para que el castaño no notase sus nervios. Ambos quedaron en silencio bajo las sábanas que comenzaban a tomar calidez, esperando un sueño que no conciliarían pronto.

—¿Alemania, aún sigues despierto? —llamó con suavidad el más bajo, en sus palabras ese tinte mafioso que el rubio sabía que no había sido un sueño, aunque así lo hubiese deseado con toda su alma. Una vez más le dio mala espina.

—Sí —masculló apenas abriendo los labios, tratando de disimular el temor que lentamente comenzaba a dominarlo. El que tenía encima giró su cuerpo y se le subió aún más, para quedar finalmente pecho contra pecho y acariciar sus cabellos dorados con cariño. Orbes marrones mansos pero con una chispa atípica en ellos se toparon con nerviosos ojos cielo.

—Lo que has oído esta noche… Por favor, olvídalo —ladeó una sonrisa algo triste y Ludwig pudo leer en ella que él sólo había estado en el lugar incorrecto en el peor momento—. Te amo demasiado como para quererte envuelto en los negocios turbios de mi familia. _Capisci_? —y antes de que el alemán pudiese si quiera responderle, Italia lo besó superficial pero lujuriosamente, como cerrando un pacto, como sellando una promesa.

Ninguno de los dos habló jamás de lo que había ocurrido esa noche y su relación siguió como siempre.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por haber leído :D. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Y para aclarar de antemano, sí, el fic acaba aquí.


End file.
